1. Field of the Invention
In consideration of an investment portfolio, such as a pension fund, with oversight by law board members, the invention concerns non-sophisticated methods of determining an optimum allocation of assets to generate a maximum rate of return consonant with recognition of specified risk avoidance criteria. More specifically, the invention provides a method of simulating future trust fund cash flow for a given asset allocation and measuring the frequency of failure of the cash flow to avoid one or more predefined risks. Applying user-selected weights to frequencies of failure to avoid specified risks supplemented by the application of user-selected weight to rate of return, the invention produces a performance index. Through methodical asset allocation adjustments, the optimum performance index is determined, thereby identifying the optimum asset allocation for the given criteria.
2. Background of the Related Art
Trustees of pension funds seek the highest possible investment return within acceptable risk parameters. Heavy investments in common stock produce high returns, for example, but these returns are volatile, and this volatility may lead to an unacceptable frequency of failure to avoid certain kinds of risk. Investments in cash equivalents are far less volatile, but yields are unacceptably low and, accordingly, plans with such assets may experience unacceptable frequency of failure to avoid other kinds of risk. An optimum asset allocation made up of stocks, bonds, cash equivalents and other asset classes is therefore desirable to minimize frequency of failure to avoid predefined risks while maintaining acceptable returns. It is difficult, however, to determine what mix of asset classes and in what proportion the best performance likelihood is produced, taking into consideration user-identified risk avoidance criteria.
Various methods are currently used by pension fund managers in an attempt to maximize return while minimizing risk. For example, one such method of solving the problem of maximizing return while minimizing risk involves developing the asset allocation likely to produce the highest return at a given level of portfolio volatility. This method, however, is not a plan-specific solution and therefore may not produce the best results for a given plan. Another approach is to develop the asset allocation which, within a stipulated time horizon at the calculated plan contribution level, will lead to an acceptable probability of achieving a selected funded ratio of assets to liabilities. While this approach is plan-specific, as different solutions apply to different plans with different levels of assets, such an approach involves consideration of probability of meeting one goal at a fixed point in time, rather than frequency of failure to avoid multiple risks at multiple time frames. Moreover, such an approach requires a sophisticated understanding of the manner in which liabilities are developed. For example, funding ratios can change with changes in actuarial assumptions, creating a degree of artificiality in the measurement. Finally, a focus on a stipulated time horizon involves a restricted view which can be modified only upon considerable revision.
In view of the above, it is an object of the invention to provide a method of determining an optimum allocation of assets to generate a maximum rate of return for an investment portfolio within acceptable risk level(s), overcoming the deficiencies of the conventional methods discussed above.